worldsofmirfandomcom-20200214-history
Vardin Language
The language of Vardin has been heavily influenced by Shuril and its cousin Vas'hehr. Other minor influences have been introduced from French and modern Rothnari. It is a language primarily composed of triliteral consonantal roots or stems and a handful of affixes and infixes. There are four grammatical genders—householder, hunter, baseline or plain, and rogue—and four grammatical numbers—singular, plural, collective, and null. Collective is used for generic as well. Vardin Alphabet Native Consonants ã b c ch d/l f h jh k l/y m n p r s sch sh t ts v Writing Vardin is written however it is pronounced. It has no standard English transliteration or transcription scheme. Entries in the lexicon are usually entered under whichever letter their usual English spelling begins with. Vardin Lexicon A lexicon of known Vardin language words and their meanings follows. Multiple spellings # | # and/or pronunciations [ # ] or [ # ] may be indicated. One does not have an effect on the other. Ã This letter is considered a consonant and is pronounced as a nasalized ah sound. When making a diphthong such as ai (long i), the nasalization becomes significantly less pronounced but may still be present. ãilyón | ailyón [ isle YOHN ] or [ ai YOHN ] ''from ã - l/y - n'' (etym. Shuril) : hs. n. #c. light (spiritual) : hs. n. #c. pure radiance; clomen radiance : n. #s. 'brilliance (character trait) 'ãllyón | allyón [ ãll YOHN ] or [ ã YOHN ] ''from ã - l/y - n (etym. Shuril)'' : hs. n. #c. the Lighted; those who are lighted (spiritually or clomen-based) ãllyóné | allyóné [ ãll YOH nay ] or [ ã YOH nay ] ''from ã - l/y - n (etym. Shuril)'' : hs. n. #n. out of the Lighted A Standard pronunciation of this vowel is ah; however, it forms frequent diphthongs with the consonant l/y to make a long i sound. a— [ ah ] : x. #n. born of aivaren [ ai VAHR ehn ] ''from l/y - v - n'' : n. #s. son of the hunter's house akena [ uh KEH nuh ] ''from k-n-ll/y'' : a. #n. born of flame aliané [ ] ''from d/l - l/y - n'' : hs. a. #n. born out of radiance ayav [ ai YAHV ] ''from l/y - v - r'' : a. #n. born ayavarai [ ] ''from l/y - v - r '' : n. #s. one who dies to be reborn (#p. ayavrei [ ] ) ayavresh [ ] ''from l/y - v - r'' : a. reborn aysha [ AY shuh ] ''from l/y - sh - r'' : a. #n. born of the deeps B This letter is a consonant pronounced like the b'' in ''boy. When blended with the letter r'', it may acquire a slightly trilled sound. '''b-r-t' (etym. Old Vardin) : STEM. gifted reading/seeking of birthright or upbringing and choice: implies study, pursuit, or reading in all the senses possible. britak [ bree TAHK ] ''from b - r - t (etym. Old Vardin: the "place" of those who read...)'' : ht. n. #c. 'those who "read" as a gift from birthright or upbringing ''and choice: implies study, pursuit, or reading in all senses possible. C With exceptions, this consonant is a fairly accurate indicator of Shuril word origin, as that source language differentiated three different k'' sounds. ''C is pronounced as a voiceless velar plosive. '''c-d/l-l/y (etym. Shuril) : STEM. walk, stand c-l/y-m (etym. Shuril) : STEM. clomen c-s-l/y (etym. Old Vardin) : STEM. sky calai [ kuh LIE ] ''from c - d/l - l/y (etym. Shuril)'' : n. #s. '''those who stand : '''n. #s. '''those who walk '''canten [ kahn TEHN ] ''from c - n - t'' : hs. n. #c. one's circle of accepted acquaintances and associates, those who are close by relationship, birth-bond, blood, friendship, or comradery. clomé [ kloh MEH ] ''from c - l - m'' : hs. a. #n. out of clomen clomei [ kloh MAY ] ''from c - l - m (etym. High Shuril)'' : hs. n. #p. clomen strands clomen [ kloh MEHN ] ''from c - l - m (etym. High Shuril)'' : hs. n. #c. clomen substance CH This letter is pronounced like the ch in church. It is permissible to use in consonant blends but is not permitted to fully absorb other consonant sounds, such as the t'' in ''katchen. ch-r-ts (etym. Vardin) : STEM. bond charets [ chuh REHTS ] ''from ch - r - ts'' : n. #s. bond (marriage) : n. #s. bond (link) charetse [ chuh REH tseh ] ''from ch - r - ts'' : hs. n. #s. bonded partner D/L This Vardin consonant is borrowed almost directly from Old Shuril and Modern Vas'hehr. It is a liquid tap that may be pronounced as an unvoiced d'' or a dark ''l, as in the English word milk. It may also occasionally be pronounced as a simple lateral liquid, as a normal, but brief, l''. '''d/l-l/y-n' (etym. French) : STEM. radiance, light ? daiyen [ dai YEHN ] | laiyen [ lai YEHN ] ''from d/l - l/y - n'' : n. #. radiance, as of light E ekhel [ eh KHEL ]'' from k - h - d/l'' : ht. pr. #s. the first-person pronoun: I ekhl k-h-l/d : ht. #s. hunt accepted eshar, rogue collective, the gods, those who exchange protection and supernatural blessings for offerings, renumeration, service, or subordination, such as to authority. s. eshari, pl. eshrai. [from Old Shuril, –esh.]'' —from the Vardin Academy dictionary'' eshehn sh-h-n : welcome accepted or received singular householder eshn sh-h-n : welcome accepted or received singular hunter esl s-l/d-l/d : thanks accepted or received singular H h-l/y-l/y vrd. fierce protection haila h-ll/y-l/d fiercely protective I ivrat v-r-t household (law, culture, tradition, or customs) JH jhemet jh-m-t beloved name French/Rothnari - the concrete form K k-d/y-t vrd. outsider k-n-l/y vrd. flame k-t-ch vrd. gift k-h-d/l ~ kh-d/l vrd. hunter katchen [ kaht CHEHN ] ''from k - t - ch'' : hs. n. #''c.'' those who are gifted. (#s. katechen [ kah tdeh CHEHN ] ) : ht. n. #s. a clomen-positive plant which contains "mother-clomen" katcheset [ kaht CHEH seht ] ''from k - t - ch'' : n. #s. giftset kithuven [ kih THUE vehn ] ''from k - th - v'' : hs. n. #n. the irrevocable biological process of changing a birth bond into a marriage bond kahel k-h-l/d the hunt singular katchen k-t-ch gifted noun collective householder katcheset k-t-ch giftset singular hunter katechen k-t-ch gifted individual singular kehelen kh-l/d-r hunter singular hunter kenai k-n-ll/y firelight kenya k-n-ll/y name khel k-h-l/d I (hunter) singular hunter kidanya k-l/d-ll/y outsider plural plain kidayet k-l/d-ll/y outsider collective plain kirana k-r-ll/y and ll/y-n-r flowering sunset name kithuven k-th-v the biological process of altering a birth resonance to a bond resonance noun householder kuhelesh k-h-l/d you (hunted) pronoun singular hunter L/Y l/y-l/y-n fr. radiance, light ? l/y-l/y-t vrd. family l/y-v-l/y vrd. l/y-v-n vrd. household family yavar ll/y-v-r birth noun yaven ll/y-v-n house (family) yavrei ll/y-v-r those who birth noun plural llen ã-ll/y-n glow laiyen l/d-ll/y-n radiance leyenen l/d-ll/y-n the radiants M m-ä-n vrd. baseline, human, plain m-r-t vrd. burning fire mereta [ meh REH tuh ] or [ meh REY tuh ] ''from m - r - t'' : rg. n. #c. those who are burning; those who burn/cause to burn. mãen m-ã-n I (plain) pronoun singular plain mãen m-ã-n I (baseline) pronoun singular plain mãena m-ã-n plain individual singular plain mãena m-ã-n baseline individual singular plain mãenet m-ã-n plain collective plain mãenet m-ã-n baseline collective plain mereta m-r-t burning collective rogue miraia m-r-ll/y name morta m-r-t burning adjective mriden m-r-l/d collective muret m-r-t fire noun singular m-r-t burn (imperative) verb singular P pesheneh [ peh SHEH neh ] s. butterfly R r-th-n vrd. guard, bond rethenen [ rehth en EHN ] #. bound rethenen r-th-n bound adjective rohth r-h-th name rothenen r-th-n guardian noun singular householder rothenen r-th-n bonded individual noun singular householder rothenen r-th-n soulmate noun singular householder rothnai r-th-n bond(s) noun plural rothnarai r-th-n dragons noun plural rogue rothnarak r-th-n dragon land the place of the holding of the guard noun rogue rothnen r-th-n guardians noun collective householder rothnen r-th-n the bonded noun collective householder rothnen r-th-n soulmates noun collective householder rothneset r-th-n bonded partner (in lieu of marriage alliance) noun singular hunter rothneset r-th-n guard noun singular hunter ryven r-ll/y-v name Shuril S s-d/l-d/l vrd. gratitude s-l-sch vrd. cleansing s-sch-t vrd. affiliation, loyalty, vow sascheta [ sahs SCHEH tuh ] or [ sahs SCHEY tuh ] ''from s-sch-t'' : n. #s. an organization who demands and accepts loyalty in the manner of a Household sascheta, ''collective'', an affiliation acquired by loyalty and successful completion of training and initiation, with or without additional requisites; an organized chosen family or community with specific requirements for inclusion, not including blood relation, as the Hunter's Guild, Vardin Academy, or Vardin Council of Medicine and Science. s. sascheta, pl. seschtet. —from the Vardin Academy dictionary sluscheta [ sloos SHEH tuh ] or [ sloos SHEY tuh ] ''from s-l-sch'' : n. #c. a clomen-positive plant. salesch : n. #c. the beverage made from this plant, populary drunk for its preventative and curative medicinal properties saledet ''from s-l/d-l/d'' : thanks given or offered SH sh-v-r sh. household members shavretse [ shah VREH tseh ] shavreset [ shah VREH set ] shavren [ shah VREHN ] 'shahen [ shah HEHN ] ''n. householder. sing. 'warmth of feeling; welcome; an invitation in '''shahnen [ shah NEHN] ''n. householder. coll. '''warmth of feeling; welcome; an invitation in shahen sh-h-n warmth of feeling; welcome; invitation in noun singular shavren sh-v-r householder - plain noun collective householder shavreset sh-v-r householder - plain noun singular hunter shavretse sh-v-r householder - plain noun singular householder sh-v-r household (membership) sh-v-r household (relationship) V v-l/y-r sh. wind v-r-d/l vrd. household entity v-r-l/y ~ v-r vrd. promise v-r-t vrd. household tradition v-s-k vrd. no {C}vaska [ vah SKUH ] #. no v-r-l/d household (entity) v-r-l/d household (land) vardin v-r-l/d households vaska v-s-k no adjective vrade v-r-l/d Category:Peninsula Languages